Skinny Love
by ChappiIchigo
Summary: Finch and his female counterpart Ms. Joanna Reese.
1. Joanna Reese

**Skinny Love**

By: ChappiIchigo

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Joanna Reese<p>

Finch notices the little things about his female counterpart; he notices that Ms. Reese keeps her hair pulled back in a messy bun while she investigates their next person of interest, the way she is always watching him; observing soundly and quietly.

When she's bored he can tell because of the way she talks to him, teasing and making pop reference jokes he doesn't know how to respond too. The way she consumes more coffee then he thought was healthy, probably the reason she is always so tense, her uneasiness is subtle he can give her that.

The little things were the way she walked when she accompanied him, slower than her normal strides but not because she feels the need to accommodate for him but too have conversation.

The way she loves to wear clothes that are tight, a sequin top, black jeans and a blazer, her clothing never predictable but it was fascinating to see her lay a man on the ground with the added bonus that the man was twice her size.

Yes, Finch does notice the little things, but no amount of government information could prepare him for the enigma that was Joanna Reese.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Review please and hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	2. Harold Finch

Skinny Love

**By:ChappiIchigo**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Harold Finch<p>

_Joanna is sinking, dwindling away from the world, and the thing is she can't bring herself to care at the moment. She supposes that the drinking isn't helping but it's a coping method, one that she'll take over pills or going to some shrink._

It was the beginnings of winter in the state of New York, the sharp wind slapping the people in the face, making them take refuge in long coats and thermal wear. She estimated that the snow would come early this year and cursed to herself; detesting the current predicament she found herself in.

"Ms. Reese, that is the name you prefer right?"

_She's struggling against the water now, kicking against the currents that are taking her farther away from the shore._

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you," The man continues.

_The words echo, she has to kick harder, swim faster because she is almost there._

"You don't know anything about me." She accuses, walking toward the man before her, the guards behind her shuffle in precaution.

_The surface is in reach._

It's the look in his blue eyes that stop her advancement toward him, "I know exactly everything about you Ms. Reese. I've been watching you for a long, long time."

Joanna glares but stays silent choosing to stuff her hands in the pockets of her coat. "Why?" Such a simple question but there is so many different answers.

"I can give you what you need," She looks the odd man in the eye, "And what's that?"

_One more kick, one stronger stroke._

"A purpose."

_Joanna comes to the surface for the first time in five years, eleven months and seven days._


	3. It's the Scars

Skinny Love

_By: ChappiIchigo_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Scars<p>

Finch knows exactly what he is doing when approaching this woman; he knows how dangerous she is.

_The thing that surprises him is the way people react to her, the way they approach her, as if they cannot see how just how menacing she is._

_The way they don't think about the lean arm muscles that have neutralized countless enemies, her delicate hands make holding a gun elegant and legs that have kicked in doors._

_He deducts that her graceful body make people dismiss her as an enemy that alone often than not costs them their life._

_Finch now knows how it was she became a CIA agent, not because she's woman but because of how people perceive her._

"I can give you what you need," He meets her gaze, her green eyes are curious. "And what's that?"

"A purpose," Turning his body fully around he looks up at the woman, "More specifically you need a job, you can call me Mr. Finch."

It is the start of a very odd companionship.

* * *

><p><strong>November 2011, London.<strong>

"Harold!" He stops walking and hears the distinct sound of a chair scraping; before he can actually react, he has a face full of blonde hair, his nostrils attacked with the scent of perfume.

Finch wraps an arm around her waist and gives a firm squeeze but before he can even develop a response, he is suddenly setting in a café.

Jessica Walker, now known as Lindsey Smith orders a hot chocolate for him and espresso for herself.

Her eyes are just as blue as he remembers them to be, blonde hair up in a bun and she has dressed for the weather, jeans and a heavy coat.

"So, I know you didn't fly all the way out here just to congratulate me on my wedding," Jessica takes a sip of her espresso. Finch has always admired that trait about her, business before pleasure.

"No, I certainly haven't. Congratulations by the way." She rolls her eyes.

"Have you found her?" They pause as the server sets their beverages down, Finch answers when the server is back behind the counter.

"I found Joanna a long time ago; I just haven't kept close watch on her." Finch is telling a half of lie; he has kept a very close watch on the former CIA agent.

"What do you think she'll say Ms. Walker?" Jessica raises a brow at the title; the silence between them is tense. "She'll say no," Jessica sets her cup down on the table. "But that's at first, knowing Jo she will _never_ turn down the opportunity to help others in need."

Finch raises a brow, "Well, I guess that answers a lot of my doubts." Jessica laughs, shaking her head.

They sit there in the café, surrounded by persons having conversation, teenagers tapping the keys on their laptops and speakers playing Indie music.

Ten minutes pass before Jessica sets down her now empty espresso cup, "Is there something you want to ask me Harold?" Finch can see the amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Do you think she will ever forgive us?" Jessica taken back by the question does not answer for a moment.

"No," She focuses her attention toward the life outside of the window. "I don't expect to be forgiven. To be quite honest, I hope she never forgives me."

Jessica is silent for a few moments before turning her gaze toward him. "But you...she'll forgive you."

Jessica slides a ten on the table for the bill and stands. Finch copies her movement's they make their way out into the busy streets of London, the air is harsh and the cold bitter.

Jessica's eyes are a bit teary when she hugs him farewell, but the words she whispers in his ear as she leaves he will never forget.

* * *

><p>Review please. Suggestions are nice as well.<p> 


End file.
